


Moments

by ncisduckie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisduckie/pseuds/ncisduckie
Summary: Post Episode VIII:Follows the end of the movie. Finn has questions.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Lord have mercy, not a Star Wars fic writer but here we go anyway.

The rest of the crew had turned in for the night, with the obvious exception of the droids running their regular routines and the crew in the pit. That’s the thing when you’ve managed to shake the First Order with a skeletal crew: there’s a lot of downtime in relocating. And sure, the one thing Poe Dameron wanted was to be sticking his nose in places he think it belonged--but there was something that stopped him. Someone, specifically. 

“Finn, buddy, y’alright?” Poe had stopped in his frantic cross of the ship at the sight of his...friend’s open cabin. But the sight of Finn sitting at the edge of his bed with an oddly unreadable expression made him forget his shuffle to the pit.

Finn flinched, looking up. “Oh, Poe.” His voice was faint, barely above a whisper. “It’s only you.” 

“Only me?” Poe bristled at the blase reaction. He turned away, prepared to leave, despite all the feelings in his gut that told him otherwise. “Yeah, bud, it’s only me, off to go do important Resistance thi--”

“No wait!” Finn shouted, causing Poe to once again stop dead in his tracks. The captain, however, refused to turn around. Finn paused, hesitating a moment before sucking in a breath. “Poe...you know things...about...things, right?” 

Poe coughed a laugh, forgetting his frustration and turning to Finn with a joking grin. “Things about things? I know some things.” And for half a moment, he had a flashback to when he was younger. Hell, this wasn’t going to turn into a discussion about the porgs and the bees, was it? Surely the First Order would have probably had some stupid lecture on recreational intercourse being bad or some stupid propaganda. Heat ran up his neck and to his ears. “But only some things,” he added hastily. 

The clumsy round-a-bout reaction of his friend caused Finn to hum in contemplation. Should he risk telling Poe? Or is he just going to sound melodramatic about the whole ordeal. “I- um... what does it mean when someone kisses you?” 

“It means...it means they like you?” Poe blinked. Where was this coming from? Could this mea--his heart dropped. “Did someone kiss you?” 

Finn nodded slowly, pulling his fingers up to ghost his lips. “Rose.” 

Rose? The mechanic? Of course, his first reaction was the infamous Rey...but Rose? Poe’s mind cycled in listless circle. “Oh.” Poe’s vision went blurry for a moment, but only a moment. He traipsed over to Finn’s side, plopping down beside him. 

“Oh?” 

Poe ground his teeth. “Yeah, ‘oh.’” 

“It was...right after she saved me. I pulled her out of the ski speeder. And she said that I wasn’t supposed to die. She was supposed to save the ones she loved. And, And... she kissed me.” Finn’s voice broke. “But I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean. Poe, I was ready to die to save everybody, I really was.”

Poe cringed. “Don’t say that.” 

Finn didn’t even process the words, instead opting to continue with his train of thought. “And here she goes and says something like that and it’s...it doesn’t make sense, Poe. It’s confusing.” 

“What’s so confusing about it? The girl likes you.” 

“I realize that. But now... ‘cause she’s hurt, I feel...I don’t know, obligated to stay at her side. Be with her like you were for me. And I don’t....” He stopped short, swallowing his words. 

Poe glanced at Finn. “You don’t like her...like that.”

Finn noded stiffly, his face burning.

“‘Cause you like...someone else like that?” 

Silence hung in the air. 

Poe shifted his eyes on the ground, and dug his toe into the floor. Why even ask the question? He knew the answer. Finn’s fixation on Rey was enough of an answer that it felt stupid to even ask the question.  
Shifting nervously, Finn attempted to straighten out. However, he didn’t have the strength to. He remained slouched and huddled into himself. “Poe....” 

Startled by Finn’s quiet tone, Poe flicked his head up and found himself staring into Finn’s eyes. In that instant, he forgot about Rey and was instead was fixated on a very endearing pair of eyes in front of him. “Finn...” 

For a moment, something warm flickered between them. If it was a different time, a different situation where they weren’t fleeing for their lives (again)--perhaps something would have happened. Instead, an sharp bell rang out over the intercom followed by a tired voice: 

Captain Dameron to the Pit. Captain Dameron to the Pit. 

They broke their gaze

The moment was ruined.


End file.
